custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
League of Extraordinary Gentlemen
Plot The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is a 'toa team' that consists of three Toa, a Makuta, an upper-class Steltian, a dwarf Vortixx, and a Matoran. Their adventures will be elaborated upon at a later point. It surrounds a Makuta in disguise who plots revenge on the Brotherhood, and carries it out by creating a team designed to bring them down. The name is not original, and is subject to change. Members The members are the following, with a brief biography following. They will eventually will have names. Votumah Votumah is a Makuta of an island in the south. Longing to be a Toa, as they were loved by the Matoran, he and one of his Hagah switched bodies; Votumah felt that the Hagah would be more competent as a leader than he was. After leaving to go on an adventure, he discovered that his Hagah was assassinated by Icarax for refusing to go along with Teridax's plan. He then went around the world to find Toa and others to help him in his quest to take down the Brotherhood. The Vortixx The Vortixx is a dwarf Vortixx, the result of some genetic tampering done by Antroz. She is blue, a deformity that, combined with her size, caused her to be rejected from her society. She lives with an Onu-Matoran on Xia, where she was found by Votumah. She joined with him to get revenge on Antroz, who she blames for her societal worthlessness. The Matoran The Matoran is an Onu-Matoran, the friend and caregiver of The Vortixx. He washed ashore on Xia after his boat was sunk. He established a small repair shop, and took in The Vortixx when he found her half-alive behind his shop. He joined Votumah's team due to his sense of companionship with The Vortixx, and because of what Mutran did to both of the islands he lived on; Mutran created the Mountain on Xia and was the Makuta in charge of his homeland, Voya Nui. The Steltian The Steltian is an upper-class Steltian of Sidorak's species. He lived on Stelt as a baron, until he refused to accept the leadership of the Makuta of Stelt. This makuta then arranged a rebellion and overthrew The Steltian's rule, casting him into prison. He was granted some unknown powers, due to some tinkering from the Makuta of Stelt. Eventually, he was released and banished from Stelt, where he joined the Dark Hunters. After a brief stint with them, he quit and decided to find a land where he could rule again. He encountered Votumah, and after a battle decided to join him. The Red Toa The Red Toa is a Toa of Fire. He is a very large Toa, and was at one point a Hagah for some unknown Makuta, though it may have been Krika. During the Toa/Dark Hunter War, many members of his team were lost, with only himself and The White Toa left. The two split, and after the Great Cataclysm, he went into hiding when the Makuta betrayed the universe. He then worked as a mercenary until he was found by Votumah (who was disguised as a Toa) brought him into the group. He then was re-united with The White Toa. The White Toa The White Toa was a former Nynrah Ghost who, being displeased with his lifestyle, left and went to Destral. He was then turned into a Toa Hagah by an unknown Makuta (probably Krika) and was tasked with building weapons and tools for other Toa teams. After the Toa/Dark Hunter war, only he and The Red Toa were left alive, and he was alone when The Red Toa ran away. He was devastated by the Makuta's Betrayal, always being impressed with their power and apparent wisdom. He became a prisoner of the Makuta, but due to his ingenuity he escaped and re-armed himself, waging a one-man guerrilla war against the Makuta. Finding a very keen Toa of Air who was doing the same, the two teamed up. He eventually encountered Votumah (disguised as a Toa), and teamed up with him. He then found The Red Toa again. The Green Toa The Green Toa was rather new Toa of an island. The Makuta of that island let it go to waste, and it's jungles became filled with horrible and dangerous beasts, cutting the Matoran population in half. When the only Turaga of the Island died, he was gifted with his Toa Power, and became a jungle fighter to protect the Matoran. He came across a White Toa eventually, and after clearing the island of Makuta filth, they left to wage war on the Makuta. He came across Votumah (disguised as a Toa) and, after some persuading, teamed up with him. Category:Organizations Category:Groups